Feral-Heart Wiki:The Grounds
The Grounds is one of the most popular maps in the game and is also one of the most popular hubs for roleplay groups. The local chat is filled with advertisements and random conversations. This map is one of the most populated, and also a hub to enter many different maps as well. Scenery The map is very beach/plain based, with small overlaying hills and a large pond stationed in one corner. Many trees, rocks, and hills are found in this area, along with many entrances to different maps such as Seaside Grove, Ficho Tunnels, Eastern Pass, and Lonely Cave. The Grounds The Grounds in itself is the most populated and perhaps the smallest map in the update. Eastern Pass is not only home to a lot of the community, but a place to advertise, roleplay, and chat amongst other community members. Most players hang around the Lonely Cave Entrance of the map, as others who advertise linger along the hillsides, or across the map in the few corners that it has. The Pond The Pond is the most common area for small roleplays that occur in the grounds, or mainly as a lounging area for players. The pond is directed in the bottom left corner of the map itself, and just far enough to listen to local chatter where community members usually reside. Within the pond are two small islands, and right next to it lingers a small hill that oversees the pond, as well as overlooking the various hills in the distance. The Pond is a wonderful place to meet other players, or even just to relax and roleplay with friends. Eastern Entrance To the Northeast of the Pond, lies an entrance with a small plateau lingering beside it. This portal leads to Eastern Pass, another map popular for Canine and Feline roleplays, and also just to have fun. The Eastern entrance is also a comfortable place for roleplay groups to advertise for their group, stationed usually upon the small plateau nearby. The rocky entrance makes the portal look more appealing, and on the other side of the portal is a nice and spacial map with large hills, heightened plateaus, mass amounts of waterfalls, and plenty of space to relax with friends. Tunnels Entrance After entering the map, directly North of there is the portal leading to the well-known Ficho Tunnels. Ficho has been long since revamped, looking much better than before. At this entrance, there are many overhanging trees, and to the left of the portal, one can usually find a small hill with a flat stone atop that sometimes contains players who wish to relax and unwind. This entrance is well-used, mainly because Ficho Tunnels is a great place to go when a player wishes to roleplay, or wants to escape to Kibou. Usually to the right of the Tunnels entrance, are where some groups tend to advertise as well. Ground Central The Ground Central is the most common area to be in. When first downloading the game, you end up in Lonely Cave, and usually there is a trail that leads right to The Grounds. Upon first entering, there is a large incline and plateau that many players sit upon and chat, and is the most popular space to be in. At the entrance, there are two trees on either side, and either side is mainly occupied by players chatting. If you are looking to chat and advertise, this spot is your best bet at doing so! Trivia * Likely the smallest map in the game, but also contains the most population of players. ** This is often a place where roleplay groups advertise the most. * It is often considered that The Grounds has replaced the well known 'Stone Bridge' of Fluorite Plains. * There is also an entrance to Seaside Grove in the Grounds, but it is very rare that anyone ever enters the map, as most players go to Ficho Tunnels, or Eastern Pass.